


(Wo)Men in Black (and Pink)

by JadelynTate



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Numb3rs, Power Rangers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, slight mention of Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent Don Eppes has been assigned a new agent...





	(Wo)Men in Black (and Pink)

**Author's Note:**

> Small mention of another fandom but not enough to make it a third fandom, I don't think. If you disagree, let me know.

“Donny, of course you’re here,” Dad said when he came into the house and found Don already in the living room with Charlie. “Have you eaten yet?” 

“No, but I can go out—” 

“No, I bought enough for three,” Dad said knowingly and Don gave him a grin, to which his father just shook his head. 

“How have things been at the office?” Dad asked as he went into the kitchen to start dinner. Don got up and followed him, knowing Charlie was probably too distracted by his math to really pay much attention to him anyway. 

“Good, though the director told me I’m getting a new agent tomorrow,” he said and the older man turned to look at him. 

“You don’t sound too excited about that,” he noted. 

“No, I know we could use the extra help, especially with how many cases we go through in a week or so. I just wish I could have chosen who it was, you know? Instead she’s being assigned and I don’t know anything about her besides her basic personnel file. Which, let me tell you, is incredibly basic.” 

“Another woman?” Dad asked. “Well, that’ll be nice for Megan, won’t it?” 

“She’s a rookie to violent crimes though,” he said as Charlie wandered in and poked around in the cookie jar like he’d do when they were kids. “You know all of us had some massive training to fall back on before we even joined the FBI but according to her file she went to school in Florida for physiotherapy with minors in art and horticulture. She worked as a personal trainer for about three years and then up and decides to join the FBI.”

“When was this?” 

“About five years ago,” he said. “She’s been working out of Quantico as a trainer since she graduated herself, and she worked backup on big cases where they needed extra manpower. She has no practical experience in this though. I have no idea why she got assigned to us but, you know, I’m not thrilled with it.”

“You’re worried she’s going to get someone killed because she’s so inexperienced,” Charlie surmised, turning back to a surprised Don. “Don’t look at me like that, I mastered the art of multi-tasking long ago.” 

Don and Dad and both snorted but Charlie simply ignored them. 

“Don, you said it yourself, all you have to go on is her basic file,” Charlie said. “Your data is incomplete.” 

“I need more data,” Don said slowly and Charlie nodded 

“Yeah, the kind you can only get by, you know, meeting her.” 

“Your brothers not often right about social interactions, but this time he is,” Dad said and Don chuckled as that set his brother off on tangent about his experiences with social interaction. 

 

~~*~~

 

When Don got in the next morning, Charlie’s words from the night before kept repeating in his head. He needed more data, which meant meeting the woman and taking her measure. The assistant director wasted no time at all in calling Don up the moment he got off onto his floor and clocked in. When he got to the office, he could just make out a woman sitting in one of the chairs chatting genially with the assistant director. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door before going in when the other man waved at him. 

“Assistant Director,” Don greeted the man, eyes flickering to the woman even as he shook the man’s hand. 

“I’ll waste no time, Supervisory Special Agent Don Eppes, your new agent Kimberly Hart, formerly of Quantico,” the assistant director said. “She’ll be the rookie but her area of experience is wide and varied and I expect she’ll work well with your brother.” 

Don’s first impression of this woman could be summed up in one simple word—tiny. Shorter than even Charlie, and incredibly lean, he didn’t think she weighed more than 120 pounds soaking wet. Despite that, her stance, the way she held herself in place, told him she well trained in defense and movement. She was dressed smartly in black pants, a pink blouse, and a black jacket. Her long auburn hair was up in a practical pony tail and her hazel eyes were practically dancing in amusement as he scrutinized her. There was no annoyance or anger that he could detect, just amusement and anticipation as she waited for him to make a verdict. A point in her favor, he supposed, that she wasn’t intimidated by him. 

“I’m gonna be honest, I wasn’t looking for a new agent,” he decided to tell her straight off the bat, see how she’d react. She raised an eyebrow at him, an odd look crossing her face briefly before it disappeared behind a benign smile. 

“I applied for transfer to Los Angeles because I grew up in California and was sick and tired of the cold,” she informed him. She paused and then told him honestly, “I was just as surprised as you when they put me in violent crimes.” 

“You helped Agent Booth many times when you were in DC,” the assistant director broke in. Hart blinked at him a moment. 

“On backup, I never actively participated in any of the investigations,” she pointed out and then paused, a complicated look on her face. “Wait a minute…” 

“Agent Booth recommended you for the squad personally when he heard you’d asked for a transfer to LA,” the other man said as Don tried figuring out what and who they were talking about. “And Agent Edgerton backed it up with a second recommendation last time he was in here.” 

Ian had recommended her for Don’s team? He really didn’t know what to do with that information but well, it was something new that hadn’t been in the cursory file he’d been given.

Hart sighed, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “busy bodies” before turning to Don. “The last team I really worked with actively was attached to a group of scientists from the Jeffersonian who investigated murders when the bodies were badly damaged or too decomposed for traditional analysis. I was never active in the investigations though, Agent Booth usually just called me in for backup if I had the time. Also if he had to deal with NCIS. He really hated dealing with them and I know one of the team leaders really well through an old friend.” 

“And Agent Edgerton?” he asked. She rolled her eyes. 

“He was my trainer for sniping,” she informed him. He saw her eyes flicker to the assistant director a moment before she added blithely, “And that man gets entirely too excited when he finds someone who can keep up with him on the gun range. It’s obscene.” 

Don couldn’t have stopped the snort of laughter even if he’d wanted to. 

“That sounds like Ian,” he agreed as the assistant director continued choking behind him. He smiled and held out a hand, which she grasped and shook back. “Welcome to the team, Hart. That yours?” 

He pointed to the box at her feet and she nodded, squatting down to pick it up. 

“Lead the way,” she said and he nodded at the other man before leading his new agent down to the bullpen.

“Was it your intention to make him choke on his water?” he asked once they were safely ensconced in the elevator where no one could hear them. 

“The answer to that question depends.” 

“On what?” 

“On how much trouble I’m in if I say yes.” 

Don chuckled again. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling a lot better about this new assigned agent. 

~~*~~

“Hey guys, come here,” Don said once they’d gotten downstairs. “Everyone this is Kimberly Hart, the assistant director just assigned her to us. Hart, that’s Colby Granger, Megan Reeves, and David Sinclair.” 

The team all said their hellos but a few weren’t quick enough to hide their displeasure at a new team-member. He glanced at her, wondering if she’d seen. If she had, she wasn’t showing it. 

“Here, this’ll be your desk,” Don told her, pointing to the one behind Megan. “If you need anything, let us know. You have an hour to set up and get settled then I’m putting you to work.” 

“Won’t need an hour but thanks,” she replied, dropping the box on the desk Don had pointed to. Don gave his team a look he hoped they understood. Play nice doesn’t always get translated correctly, though all three nodded so they at least thought they knew what he’d just told them. He sighed and headed to his desk, hoping this wouldn’t turn into another Colby-David situation. 

“So, where’d you transfer in from?” Megan asked as the boys both grabbed chairs and rolled them up to chat. They had no pressing cases at the moment, so he didn’t mind. 

“DC, Quantico,” Hart answered with a smile at the profiler. She turned back to her box, pulling up a picture frame of her and a bunch of people at what appeared to be a wedding. 

Hart continued taking things out of her box and putting them down on the desk, rearranging things once the box was empty. As she did this, she chatted with the team. Or, rather, she chatted with Megan and gave David and Colby quick, concise answers to their questions but didn’t try and go farther than that. Given it was David and Colby who hadn’t quite hidden their annoyance and Don knew she had seen their initial reaction and was responding to it tit for tat. As long as it didn’t continue in the field, the subtle punishment suited Don. 

“Is that a power ranger doll?” Colby asked suddenly and Don looked up and found the other three agents were staring at a small doll that was, in fact, that of the pink ranger from back in the nineties. 

“I grew up in Angel Grove,” she replied and then, for the first time, gave more than just the minimum answer to a question from the former army grunt. “I was a teenager when the attacks began.” 

“You ever try and find out who they were? Before that big attack where they revealed themselves, I mean,” Megan asked with a smile. 

“Not me but a couple classmates made it their life mission to find out,” she chuckled. “Most of the time it seemed to end in one or both of them covered in food.” 

“So why a power ranger doll?” Colby pressed, looking at the doll with a skeptical look on his face. 

“Reminds me where I came from, everything I survived before I got to the real world,” she said with another amused smile. “After all, when you’re facing monsters taller than skyscrapers…well, the crisis self management class at Quantico was a snap.” 

“You can say that again,” another voice said and Don looked up, surprised, to find they’d been joined by another agent he recognized from protective services division. He greeted the team before focusing on Hart. He was tall, incredibly buff, and someone Don had always though could protect his asset from his mere persona alone. Don had seen him on the job once and he’d been practically broadcasting that if they wanted to get to his asset, they were welcome to try and but it would never happen. He wasn’t giving that feeling now though—in fact he had a wry grin on his face as he looked down at Don’s newest agent. “So who’s going to tell Tommy you joined the violent crimes division cause last time I was the one to tell him you’d joined the Bureau and he didn’t talk to me for a week straight.” 

“I already called Haley,” Hart smirked before getting to her feet and giving the agent a hug. The difference in size between the two was kinda amusing, Don thought as he watched them. 

“I can’t decide if that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever done or the meanest,” Agent Scott mused as he pulled back. He was grinning though. “Seriously, sicking his wife on him?” 

Colby and David both snickered. 

“Hey, he knew exactly what he was getting into when he introduced us!” Hart argued.

Scott smirked. “I doubt that. He called me in a panic about an hour later about how he’d made a massive mistake,” the agent told everyone watching. “When I asked what he was talking about, I was informed that Kimberly was telling Haley stories from high school. Apparently Haley didn’t need that kinda blackmail as she had enough as it was.”

“All I told her was that she needed to tell Tommy to be somewhere an hour before he actually did, because otherwise they were always going to be an hour late to whatever they were going to,” Hart said over the laughter of the team. She gave an evil grin. “He’s the one who demanded to know if I was telling her specific stories and then had to explain the stories when he realized I hadn’t and Haley wasn’t going to let it go.” 

“I take it you two have known each other a long time, then?” Megan asked, grinning. 

“Grew up next door to each other,” Scott nodded, giving Hart a fond grin. “She joined the Bureau cause of me.” 

Hart rolled her eyes but didn’t dispute the claim, which Don filed in the back of his head. “And Tommy is my high school ex and Jason’s best friend,” she explained. “He’s still ridiculously overprotective of me.”

“Hence the not talking to you for a week when she joined the FBI,” Granger smirked and Scott nodded. “How’d you get him to talk to you again?” 

“I didn’t,” Scott said, looking pointedly at Hart. She gave another evil little grin. 

“Jason was being mopey cause his ‘bro’ wasn’t talking to him so I had another couple friends go out and get Tommy drunk and keep him out till three in the morning,” she explained. “Then I called him at sunrise screaming about how he needed to stop blaming Jason for every little thing I did as I am a grown ass woman and do not need to be protected from myself.” 

More than one person listening in winced in sympathy. Quite a few, though, were also laughing. “Once he’d gotten over the migraine she’d given him, he called me to complain about her conspiring with our friends to try and kill him,” Scott added dryly. 

“You’d think after the third time, he’d learn not to go out drinking with Rocky and Adam when he’s giving someone the silent treatment,” Hart said, her expression the picture of innocence. 

Scott laughed, shaking his head. “Anyway, I wanted to come over and ask if you get the time, if you want to meet for lunch? I’m not on duty yet so I’ve just been hanging out.” 

“Yes, stop by at noon and we’ll see what’s the what,” Hart agreed. She made a shooing gesture at him. “Now go call Haley and find out if she’s broken the news to Tommy yet so you can find out how badly he took it.” 

“Maybe I’ll call Adam first, cause he’s the one Tommy usually rants to when he can’t rant at us,” Scott mused, waving goodbye and heading back towards the elevator. 

Hart rolled her eyes again and turned back to her team. “I love my friends but god, can they be idiots,” she informed them with a distinctly fond tone. 

Don chuckled as Colby and David both pestered her for stories about Scott, who was friendly but who was notoriously close-lipped about his life outside work. 

Megan left them to it, wandering over to Don’s desk. She sat down, watching the two boys who were now getting actual conversation out of the agent as she continued rearranging things on her desk. 

“I like her,” she said simply.

“Yeah?” he asked. He thought of her tactic to get her friends talking again. “She’s creative, I’ll give her that.” 

Megan gave him an amused smile. “We’ll see how she does in the field but…I’m thinking this transition is going to go a lot better than our last one.” The last one being Colby and him having to shed the army ways. 

Don nodded as David and Colby burst out laughing at something Hart had just told them. 

“I think you’re right.” 

In fact, he had a feeling she was going to fit in just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly because I bought all six seasons of Numb3rs and have been massively binge-watching them all. 
> 
> I have no idea if I'm going to add to this, though I'm setting this just prior to episode 3 of season 3 and I already have some ideas how I could incorporate Provenance with Kim there. Until I decide to add to it, I'm marking it as complete. :)


End file.
